Heart Of an Auction Item
by Park Min Ra
Summary: entahlah aku tak tahu summarninya #Plakkk... its main cast HUNHAN other cast Chanbaek,Chenmin,Kristao,Sulay,dan Kaisoo dont like dont read..! parkminra present...


Beberapa orang namja yang sangat tampan sekarang sedang duduk dikursi VVIP disebuah tempat pelelangan di daerah Seoul,beberapa namja tampan itu adalah..

_Park Chanyeol_

_ Seorang pengusaha otomotif muda yang sukses diusia 22 th , perusahaannya tersebar diseluruh asia dan tinggi,tampan,rapi,juga ramah..tapi dibalik itu dia memiliki nafsu pada sex yang sangat besar..itu kenapa dia sekarang ada disini untuk mencari budak yang bisa melayaninya_

_Oh Sehun_

_ Seorang pemiliki puLuhan hotel mewah di Korsel,hotel-hotel bintang 5 miliknya sangat banyak baik di Seoul,Pulau Jeju,dan beberapa di tempat di daerah juga seorang pewaris tunggal Oh Cooperation sebuah perusahaan yang bergerak dibidang pembuatan senjata yang bekerja sama dengan juga salah satu sahabat Chanyeol_

_,tampan,kaya,kulitnya putih pucat,juga sekali wanita-wanita kaya dan seksi yang sudah pernah ditidurinya..dia sama seperti Chanyeol seorang god sex dan tujuannya juga sama dengan sahabat-sahabatnya yang lainnya mencari budak sex_

_Kim Jongdae_

_ Seorang pemilik resor paling mewah di Seoul,dan yang dipastikan sangat tegas dan tampan,tujuannya sama dengan Chanyeol dan Sehun juga sahabat-sahabatnya yang lain mencari seorang budak sex_

_Wu Yi Fan_

_ Pemilik bar dan club malam besar bernama "Wu" yang tersebar di beberapa wilayah di Korsel,Jepang,dan stoic,tinggi semampai, berkulit putih pucat,dan suaranya ngebass yang menurut beberapa yoeja dan namja yang pernah mendengarkan suara Kriss yaitu sexy._

_Kim Jongin_

_ Namja tinggi,berkulit tan sexy,tubuhnya yang terbentuk bagus dengan abs yang pemilik beberapa department store terkenal dan besar di juga memiliki pabrik senjata yang bekerja sama dengan perusahaan milik keluarga Oh._

_Kim Joomyeon_

_ Pengusaha restoran-restoran mewah,tampan berwajah angelic yang menetramkan hati,kulit putih bersih,juga namja yang bersiuara merdu..tetapi jangan salah jika melihat fisik Joomyeon atau yang akrab biasa di panggil Suho juga seorang God sex_

Keenam namja yang duduk di tempat khusus pembeli barang lelang dengan kelas VVIP ini semuanya saling mengenal sejak sekolah dasar hingga kuliah dan akhirnya sukses di bidang masing-masing,keenam namja ini bersahabat sangat dekat,juga sama-sama seorang God sex

Ditempat pelelangan ini juga banya pebisnis-pebisnis mulai dari tua muda yang juga mempunyai tujuan sama seperti ke enam namja memag diantara para pembeli-pembeli lelang itu keenam namja itulah yang paling terlihat berbeda mereka semua terbalut dengan jas dan baju-baju mahal juga berwajah sangat tampan bak sekumpulan pangeran yang mencari permaisurinya

Tidak beberapa lama setelah mereka duduk dikursi yang telah disediakan khusus untuk mereka akhirnya acara lelang dimulai,sang MC mulai memanggilkan dan menampilkan barang-barang lelang mulai dari namja dan yoeja suasana ditempat itu sangat riuh..mereka saling menaikkan harga lelang untuk membeli budak-budak yang telah disediakan.

Tetapi keenam namja tampan ditempat VVIP tadi hanya memandang bosan barang-barang lelang yang ada,..

"apa tidak yang menarik eoh ?"ucap Chanyeol

"entahlah hyung sedari tadi tidak ada barang bagus"ucap Sehun sambil menumpukan kepalanya di kedua tangannya di meja

"tapi katanyakan ada barang bagus ? tapi mana ?"ucap kai yang mulai mempoutkan bibirnya lucu

"sabar saja.."ucap suho tenang

"tapi hyung benar kata magnae-magnae itu sedari tadi aku sudah lumutan menunggunya.."ucap jongdae

"tenang saja sebentar lagi mungkin.."ucap Kris

"hyung kalau mereka berbohong akan ku bom tempat ini iya kan kkamjong ?"ucap Sehun menatap kai yang berjarak 3 kursi darinya dengan tatapan berbinar binar

"kau gila masak kau mengebom tempat ini.."ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum menatap Sehun

"ne hyung aku akan membuat bom nuklir bila perlu" ucap Sehun mengkhayal

"mentang-mentang kau punya pabrik senjata kau akan mengebom tempat ini…dasar magnae"ucap Kris dingin…yang langsung disambut tawa dari keenamja yang ada disanana,walaupun termasuk seorang god sex tapi namja-namja ini juga memiliki hati yang baik juga lembut

acara tertawa mereka terhenti karena mendengar MC akan mulai mengeluarkan barang lelang yang istimewa,keenam namja itu mulai serius menghadap kearah panggung tempat MC itu berdiri

"baiklah para hadirin sekarang kita mulai saja ini dia seorang namja manis bernama Xi Luhan…"

terlihat dipanggung seorang namja manis,berwajah cantik,berkulit putih bersih,dengan rambut berwarna coklat caramel sedang menundukkan kepalanya tubuhnya bergetar takut,beberapa detik kemudian dia mengangkat wajahnya menampilkan wajah cantiknya yang semakin terlihat menatap takut terhadap wajah para pelelang yang menatapnya penuh nafsu, kemudian berhenti pada seorang namja sipit berkulit putih –Sehun- yang terus memandangnya intens sedari tadi,ketika mata mereka berdua bertemu tiba-tiba semburat merah muncul di kedua pipi Luhan kini Sehun tengah tersenyum padanya,kemudain tiba-tiba terlihat Sehun mulai menjilati bibirnya membuat Luhan semakin merona dan membuang pandangannya dari Sehun

"baiklah penawaran kita mulai dari harga 10 juta dollar.."

"15 juta dollar"

"20 juta dollar"

"30 juta dollar"

"50 juta dollar"

para peminat Luhanpun saling menyebutkan nominal harga agar bisa membawa pulang namja manis ini.

Sehun yang sebenarnya sangat tertarik hanya diam saja..

"baiklah apa tidak ada yang ada diatas itu lagi ?"tanya sang MC

Luhan mendongakkan kepala melihat wajah orang yang menawarnya dengan harga 50 juta dollar,yaitu seorang namja paruh baya berwajah mesum kini tengah menatap penuh nafsu dirinya,Luhan bergidik lalu menunduk air matanya mulai menumpuk di pelupuk matanya,padahal dalam hatinya dia sangat berharap jika namja yang tadi melihatnyn secara intens –Sehun- lah yang membelinya ternyata tidak ,dia mulai meratapi nasibnya hingga bisa berakhir ditempat seperti ini,padahal Luhan berasal dari keluaraga sederhana dan baik-baik saat pulang bekerja di sebuah restoran di daerah Myeongdong dirinya tiba-tiba diculik dan berakhir ditempat seperti ini,dan sekarang dia sangat ketakutan jika dia benar-benar dibeli oleh ahkussi mesum itu..

"baiklah kalau begitu.."sebelum MC selesai berkata tiba-tiba..

"70 juta dollar"ucap Sehun tiba-tiba sambil berdiri

semua pembeli mengahadap kearahnya yang kini duduk di daerah VVIP itu termasuk teman-temannya

"75 juta dollar"ucap ahjussi itu lagi

"90 juta dollar"ucap Sehun lagi,lalu ahjussi itu mengumpat karena 75 juta dollar adalah batasnya

"baiklah sudah tidak ada yang menawar lagi ? Baiklah tuan Oh Sehun yang memenangkannya" ucap MC itu lalu mengetok palu (?)

Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya menatap namja yang membelinya Oh Sehun yang kini tengah tersenyum padanya membuat semburat merah dipipinya yang membuat seorang Oh Sehun makin lapar tapi di redamnya nafsunya itu lalu berjalan turun menuju panggung tempat Luhan berdiri dengan MC

"baiklah Luhan sekarang kau.."lagi-lagi ucapan MC terpotong

"biar aku membawannya.."ucap Sehun yang sekarang sedang berdiri didepan Luhan

"hmm baiklah tuan muda Oh"ucap MC

Sehun langsung menarik tangan Luhan meninggalkan panggung menuju tempatnya tadi

"hehe Sehun namjamu manis juga"ucap Chanyeol begitu Sehun dan Luhan sampai ditempat VVIPnya lagi,Sehun langsung memberikan deathglarenya pada Chanyeol yang malah makin melebarkan senyumnya

"jangan lupa bayar.."ucap Kris buka suara

"sudah hyung…"jawab Sehun lalu mendudukkan dirinya di bangkunya di sebelahnya kini telah disediakan 1 kursi lagi untuk Luhan diantara Sehun dan Jongdae atau Chen.

Luhan hanya menundukkan kepalanya,perasaanya senang,bingung,juga takut..jika dia disiksa atau hal-hal lainnya..tetapi fantasinya terhenti ketika sebuah suara membuyarkan lamunannya

"dia orang baik tenang saja.."ucap Chen tiba-tiba setelah menangkap kecemasan di wajah Luhan

"eeh.."ucap Luhan lalu menoleh kesamping kanannya tempat dimana Chen berada

"dia orang baik,kau tenang saja dia akan menjagamu baik-baik"ucap Chen sambil tersenyum manis kearah Luhan

"ehmm..gomawo..ehmm siapa namamu ?"tanya Luhan setelah merasa sangat beruntung berada disekitar namja-namja yang kelihatannya baik

"jongdae..kim jongdae..biasanya aku dipanggil Chen"ucap Chen sambil mengalihkan perhatiannya ke panggung lagi setelah mendengar MC berbicara lagi

"gomawo Chen-ssi"ucap Luhan

"hem.."ucap Chen mengganguk sambil tetap fokus pada panggung

setelah Luhan yang terjual kini terlihat seorang namja bermata bulat bernama Do Kyungsoo yang langsung ditawar dan dibeli oleh kai seharga 80 juta dollar,selanjutnya Byun Baekhyun yang dibeli oleh Chanyeol seharga 75 juta dollar,juga ada namja yang bernama Kim Minseok yang dibeli Chen seharga 65 juta dollar,Huang Zi Tao yang dibeli 65 juta dollar oleh Kris,dan yang terakhir Zhang Yixing yang dibeli suho seharga 70 juta dollar,setelah itu mereka berenam keluar dengan barang yang dibeli tadi.

"baiklah aku ingin cepat-cepat pulang bye.."ucap Kris langsung mamasuki limosin miliknya bersama tao barang yang dibelinya tadi

begitu juga yang lain mereka masuk ke mobil masing-masing dan melesat pulang bersama "barang" yang dibeli

HunHan Side's

"Luhan.."panggil Sehun saat ini mereka berdua –Luhan dan Sehun berada didalam mobil mewah Sehun sedang menuju rumah Sehun

"n..nne..tuan"ucap Luhan takut-takut sambil memandang Sehun yang kini focus menyetir

"jangan takut begitu dan aku ingatkan jangan panggil aku tuan mengerti ?"ucap Sehun masih tetap fokus pada jalan

"baiklah..ehmm Sehun ?"tanya Luhan memiringkan kepalanya menatap Sehun,Sehun kini tengah melihat Luhan dengan ekor matanya menelan air liurnya dengan susah payah ketika melihat Luhan yang begitu manis dan menggairahkan disebelahnya

"baiklah.."sekarang mobil Sehun sudah masuk dihalaman depan rumah mewah Sehun

"ayo.."ajak Sehun sambil membukkan pintu untuk Luhan

"ne"Luhan mengganguk lalu mengikuti Sehun dari belakang sambil memperhatikan punggung namja yang berada didepannya

In Sehun Bed Room's

"istirahatlah"kini Luhan telah memakai piyama dari Sehun yang telah disiapkan para maid dirumah Sehun

Luhan berdiri di sisi sebelah kanan tempat tidur Sehun,sedangkan Sehun sedang berbaring di sebelah kiri tempat tidurnya,Luhan tak bergeming dari tempatnya

"hemm…"Sehun menarik tangan Luhan hingga ia terjatuh dipelukan Sehun diatas ranjang ukuran king size milik Sehun

"Xi Luhan"Sehun mendesah di telinga Luhan yang sedang dipeluknya,sedangkan Luhan merinding menerima sikap dari Sehun wajahnya merona manis

Sehun melepaskan pelukkannya mentap wajah manis Luhan yang kini tengah merona

cup

Sehun mendaratkan bibirnya tepat diatas bibir Luhan yang kini tengah membulatkan matanya ini merupakan first kissnya yang sekarang tengah diambil oleh namja bermarga Oh ini,Sehun mulai menggerakkan bibirnya melumat pelan bibir namja manis yang sekarang resmi jadi miliknya itu.

"engghh.."Luhan mengerang saat Sehun mulai memperdalam ciumannya,satu tangan Sehun berada di tengkuk Luhan sedangkan tanganya yang lain sedang memeluk Luhan

_"manis" _batin Sehun saat merasakan bibir manis Luhan

Sehun menjilat bibir bawah Luhan untuk meminta akses memasukkan lidahnya didalam mulut Luhan yang mulai menikmati permainan Sehun,Luhan membuka sedikit mulutnya sehingga lidah Sehun masuk mulai mengeksplor gua hangat Luhan yang terasa begitu manis,melilit lidah Luhan untuk diajak bertarung saling membelit dan medorong,tetapi Sehunlah yang keluar sebagai pemenang mulai lagi menjilati rongga mulut Luhan

"euungghhh…"desah Luhan ketika kini Sehun mulai menghisap rongga mulutnya,beberapa saliva menetes di ujung bibir Luhan

setelah mulai kehabisan oksigen kedua namja inipun melepaskan tautan mereka sambil menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya

"saranghae Xi Luhan"ucap Sehun tiba-tiba,yang langsung direspon Luhan dengan membulatkan kedua matanya

"mwo ? ta..tapi Sehun aku hanya budak.."ucap Luhan sambil menunduk sebenarnya dalam hati dia sangat senang ketika Sehun mengucapkannya karena dia juga memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan Sehun

Sehun menarik dagu Luhan lalu mulai melumat bibir Luhan dalam tapi disini hanya ada cinta untuk Luhan yang begitu besar,setelah cukup lama Sehun melepaskan tautannya

"jangan pikirkan itu Luhan,aku mencintaimu maukah kau jadi milikku selamnya Xi Luhan ?"

tanya Sehun sambil menatap Luhan penuh arti

"ne aku mau"ucap Luhan menatap Sehun

Sehun mulai menempelkan lagi bibirnya dengan bibir Luhan melumat,dan menjelajahi rongga mulut terus bermain lidah di mulut Luhan,Sehun mulai bergeser merangkak diatas tubuh Luhan

"bolehkah ?"tanya Sehun ketika sudah melepas tautan bibirnya,kini posisinya berada diatas Luhan menidihnya tetapi kedua tangannya disimpan disamping kepala Luhan agar tak seluruhnya menidih Luhan

Luhan hanya mengganguk,Sehunpun langsung menerjang leher Luhan menghirup aroma yang begitu memabukkan dan mulai menjilati dan memberi banyak kissmark di leher Luhan yang sensitive

"eungghh..ss..seehhuunn…"desah Luhan yang membuat Sehun semakin bersemangat,segera ia melucuti pakaian Luhan juga pakaiannya membuat keduannya naked total

"eungghh Sehunn lebih keras lagi…"desah Luhan saat menerima perlakuan dari Sehun yang kini tengah mengulum nipple kanannya sedangkan nipple kirinya dimanjakan dengan Sehun mulai menjilati dan membuat banyak kissmark didada dan perut wajah Sehun tepat berada di depan junior Luhan yang berdiri tegak akibat rangsangan yang diberikan.

"enghhh..ooohh..ahhh…ffassstteeerrr.."Luhan merasakan nikmat yang luar biasa saat Sehun mulai menjilati dan mengulum juniornya,semakin lama kulumannya semakin cepat semakin membuat Luhan gila mendesah

"oooohhhh..ii..nnniii.. nikmmaatt..seehuunn..akkuu.."rancau Luhan semakin keras

sedangkan Sehun terus mengulum junior Luhan yang terasa semakin keras karena akan klimaks

mendiamkan sebentar lalu menyedot kuat kepala junior Luhan

"ahhhh…oommmooo…akkuuu SSEEEHHHUUNN.."desah Luhan saat cairannya tidak bisa ditahan lagi

CRRRROOTT

seluruh cairan milik Luhan ditelan habis sampai bersih oleh Sehun

"manis..sepeti kau Luhannie"Sehun bergaya seseduktif mungkin saat menelan cairan Luhan dan mulai memperlihatkan seringaian menakutkan di wajahnya yang tampan membuat Luhan bergidik ngeri

"aku mulai ne ? oh ya chagi kau juga harus tau aku tidak suka menggunakan foreplay jadi tahanlah sedikit baby.."bisik Sehun ditelinga Luhan,lalu mengulum cuping telinga Luhan

"ehmm..ne.."desah Luhan yang kini sangat dikuasai nafsu

Sehun mulai menciumi wajah Luhan lalu berhenti di bibirnya dan mulai melumat bibir yang sudah bengkak itu akibat terus dilumat,Luhan hanya mendesah dan mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Sehun

Sehun mulai medorong juniornya di hole Luhan

"engghh..akkhh..pelan-pelan..Sehunnie.."Luhan melepaskan tautan bibirnya begitu merasakan junior Sehun yang mulai memasuki dirinya rasanya sangat perih

"ungghh…ne…sempitt sekali.."Sehun mendesah merasakan juniornya yang mulai masuk kedalam hole Luhan dijepit sangat keras hingga membuatnya merasakan nikmat yang luar biasa

"enngghhh..ahh..sseehhhuunnn…uhhh…yoouu so big Sehunnie…unghh"desah Luhan saat setengah junior big size milik Sehun menerobos hole sempitnya

"ahhh dan kauu saanggat semppiitt..uhh aaahh.."desah Sehun yang terus mendorong juniornya menerobos hole virgin Luhan

"aaahhhh…"desah Sehun lagi ketika seluruh juniornya masuk didalam hole Luhan yang menurutnya sangat sempit

"akkhh..sseehhuunn..ssaakkiitt..ahh"Luhan merasakan sakit yang luar biasa di holenya

"sebentar lagi aku akan menggantinya dengan kenikmatan..ungghh kau benar-benar sempit.."

Sehun mulai mengerakkan juniornya keluar masuk hole Luhan merasakan setiap remasan-remasan dari lubang nikmat milik namjanya

"ah..akh..seehhuunn…akhh..ffassteeerr..ddeeppeerr..uhh"Luhan terus saja mendesah ketika Sehun menemukan titik kenikmatannya

"ehmm..kau bennar-bennar nikmat Luhannie..ahh..ohh"Sehun juga terus merancau merasakan pijitan kuat dari hole Luhan di juniornya

"Sehunniee akkuu ddeekkaat.."ucap Luhan saat merasa juniornya mulai berkedut siap memuntahkan cairannya

"tunngggu sebentar,aku juga seebbentaar llagi.."ucap Sehun juga semakin cepat meyodokkan juniornya didalam hole sempit Luhan membuat juniornya semakin dalam masuk didalam lubang namja manisnya

"sehhuunn..arggghhh..aku sudah tidak tahan lagiihh..SEHUN"Luhan sudah tidak bisa menahan cairan kenikmatannya memuntahkannya membasahi perutnya dan perut Sehun

CRRROOTT

"arghh..LUHAN"Sehunpun ikut klimaks saat juniornya semakin dicengkram didalam hole Luhan akibat klimaks yang dialami Luhan

CROOOTTTTT

Sehun menyemburkan spermanya didalam tubuh Luhan,lalu dia melepaskan juniornya,saking banyaknya Sehun mengeluarkannya terlihat cairannya merembes keluar dari hole Luhan bersama sedikit darah.

"kau benar-benar luar biasa chagi..saranghae.."ucap Sehun mengecup dahi Luhan yang penuh peluh akibat aktifitas mereka

"ne..nado Sehunnie.."ucap Luhan

"lagi…"ucap Sehun dengan nada sedikit merengek

"lelah Sehun.."ucap Luhan mulai memejamkan matanya

Sehun bangun dari atas tubuh Luhan lalu menarik tangan Luhan hingga dia yang terbangun,lalu memangkunya dipinggir kasur yang sedari tadi sudah berantakkan

"lagi Luhannie.."ucap Sehun

"Sehun.."ucap Luhan memelas

"kau tahu sekarang berhadapan dengan seorang god sex jadi tidak ada kata 1 ronde minimal paling tidak 15 rondelah.."ucap Sehun santai

"…"Luhan tidak menjawab hanya membulatkan matanya kaget

"aku mulai ne.."sekarang Sehun sedikit mengangkat pinggang Luhan mendorongnya agar juniornya dapat masuk ke hole Luhan lagi

"akkhh… -pelan.."Luhan mulai merintih kesakitan

"akhh kau masih saja sempit Luhannie.."Sehun menarik lagi juniornya keluar lalu mendorong keras pinggang Luhan sehingga juniornya masuk dengan sempurna didalam hole Luhan dan masuk begitu dalam mengenai prostat namja manis ini

"AAKKKHH….UAAAHHH…."desahan dan erangan kesakitan meluncur dari bibir manis Luhan karena junior Sehun menghantam telak prostat Luhan

"uuuhh kau masih sempit..nnikkmmaatt.."desah Sehun sambil menarik mendorong pinggang Luhan membuat juniornya keluar masuk menumbuk prostat Luhan berkali-kali

"ah..ahh..ohh..ooh..sehuunn keennaappa ppunyyammuu ssemmakkin besaar saja..uhh ini nikmat Sehunnie.."rancau Luhan merasakan kenikmatan yang sangat luar biasa

mereka terus bergumul dan mendesah..setelah beberapa lama..

"Sehun akuuhh dekkatt..oohh.."desah Luhan yang akan klimaks yang ketiga kalinya

"nado chagi kita keluarkan bersama..uhh keetaat.."Sehun semakin memasukkan juniornya dan mulai menyemburkan spremanya didalam tubuh Luhan

CCRRROOTT

CCRRROOOOOTTTT

Sehun melepaskan juniornya

"hoshh..Sehunnie boleh aku bertanya sesuatu ?"tanya Luhan setelah mereka klimaks sekarang Luhan berada di pelukan Sehun

"ne..wae ?"tanya Sehun sambil terus mengusap punggung dan rambut namja yang sekarang

"ehmm..apa boleh aku minta satu permintaan ?"tanya Luhan

"ne arra..kau minta apa ? rumah,uang,mobil mewah atau apa hem ?"tanya Sehun sambil melepaskan pelukkannya,menatap wajah manis Luhan

"ahni Sehunnie..aku hanya ingin besok kau mau mengantarkan aku ke panti asuhan dulu aku dirawat ? entah kenapa aku tiba-tiba merindukannya.."jawab Luhan sambil memegang tangan Sehun

sedangkan Sehun hanya diam membatu,bahkan Luhan yang sangat manis dan sudah memuaskannya ini tidak tertarik dengan kekayaannya,dan dia mulai memahami bahwa Luhan sangat tulus mencintainya,Sehun sudah bertekad dalam hati bahwa dia akan menjaga sepenuh hati namja manis didepannya ini

"Sehunnie ?"panggil Luhan,membuyarkan lamunan Sehun

"ne tentu saja..tetapi kenapa tiba-tiba kau ingin kesana ? dan kalau kau tidak keberatan maukah kau menceritakan tentangmu chagi"

Luhan mengangguk dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan mulai bercerita

"sebenarnya dulu aku tinggal bersama orang tuaku sampai pada saat usiaku baru 6 tahun,orang tuaku meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan mobil di china..sejak saat itu aku dimasukkan kedalam panti asuhan di daerah Jin-an..setelah tumbuh dewasa dan bisa mencari uang aku mulai mebantu-bantu di panti asuhan itu..beberapa bulan setelah usiaku 21 tahun aku mulai mendapatkan pekerjaan di Seoul sebagai pelayan restoran setelah beberapa bulan aku berencana pulang ke Jin-an membawa upah yang kudapat sebagai pelayan karena sebenarnya tempat panti asuhan itu sangat kurang layak,tapi tiba-tiba saat menunggu bis aku diculik dan berakhir ditempat pelelangan itu..tapi untungnya uang yang kudapatkan selama bekerja di restoran tidak disentuh jadi aku ingin menyerahkannya kesana..kau mau mengantarkankukan Sehunnie ?"cerita Luhan panjang lebar

"ne tentu saja..aku pasti mengantarmu.."ucap Sehun sambil mengelus surai coklat caramel milik Luhan yang sangat lembut

"ahh gomawo Sehunnie..senangnya…aku akan giat bekerja supaya bisa mendapat uang lebih banya lagi"

"kau akan bekerja ?"alis Sehun menyatu

"iya aku.."ucapan Luhan terhenti ketika dia menyadari keadaannya sekarang yang resmi milik seorang Oh Sehun

"mii..mianhe..aku.."Luhan menundukkan wajahnya

"tidak apa-apa chagi..tapi kau tidak usah bekerja lagi..mulai besok aku akan mengambil alih tempat itu dan kau yang akan mengelolanya..jadi kau tak usah bekerja"ucap Sehun sambil tersenyum manis

Luhan langsung mendongakkan kepalanya..

"jeongmal ?"tanya Luhan dengan wajah berseri-seri

"ne.."

"ahh gomawo Sehunnie kau benar-benar orang baik.."ucap Luhan langsung memeluk Sehun,sedangkan Sehun hanya tersenyum lalu mulai melepaskan pelukkan namjanya

"tidurlah sekarang sudah malam.."ucap Sehun lalu mengecup dahi Luhan dan membaringkannya di ranjangnya

"ehmm tapi tadi kau bilang.."Luhan mengantungkan kalimatnya wajahnya berubah merah merona

"tidak sekarang..jika ku minta sekarang jatahku besok kau tidak akan bisa berjalan ke panti asuhan..tapi ingat Xi Luhan kau berhutang 13 ronde padaku.."ucap Sehun yang kini sudah terbaring di samping Luhan memeluknya dengan posesif dan membisikkan kata-kata yang berbahaya bagi Luhan

"ahh..ne"ucap Luhan pasrah

"jaljayo chagi.."

"jaljayo Sehunnie"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

kekekeke..aku balik bawa ff yang sebenernya udah lama banget di laptop minra sampe lumutan...hehehe

seperti biasa reviewnya ditunggu *bow

makasih juga yang udah kasih minra dukungan di ff sebelumnya,sekali lagi gomawo

paypaypay


End file.
